PRM's Jeff Sessions Passes the Torch, New Manifesto Released
Citing his age, the Popular Republican Movement's first parliamentary leader, Jefferson Sessions, announced that he would not be the candidate of the Popular Repubicans in the upcoming elections. In a joint public announcement with Sheldon Whitehouse, the PRM MP voted by his colleagues to replace Sessions as Parliamentary Leader, he thanked supporters who helped bring him into government four years earlier, before rolling out the updated Popular Republican Manifesto. Sessions had this to say: "...but believe me when I tell you that this is not a sad day for me. Four years ago, the Popular Republican Movement was only an idea - a dream that my good friend Stuart Ponsonby had. On election day, the dream came to life. In these next elections, things will be very different. We will be an established party running on the successes of four years of governing. I'm proud of those successes, and I will keep up the fight as a member of parliament to keep as much money in the pockets of the common man as possible. And now, to break down the new manifesto, give a warm welcome to the man who will lead us into the next session of parliament, Sheldon Whitehouse!" Whitehouse had this to say: "Thank you! Thank you very much, friends of the movement, and what an honor it is to be your candidate for Chancellor! I'll keep this short, but we have an updated manifesto that I'd like to share with you. Like my colleague, the legendary Jeff Sessions, just said a moment ago, in four years this party has transformed from being just an idea to being an incumbent governing party with four years of experience to run on, and what a learning experience it has been. As such, our manifesto has evolved to include more policy specifics, covering more topics and in more detail than the original version." "For starters, we're committing to expanding investment in education. The vision laid out by Secretary Donald Rumsfeld still needs to be realized, and that requires cooperation from the state governments to improve our public schools. We will increase the state budgets so that they have the flexibility to invest in our children - our future." "We also have not given up on the Buy Falleen, Hire Falleen Act. Our conservative opponents often talk about fixing unemployment, but when John Fetterman submitted his Buy Falleen, Hire Falleen Act, which would have given tax incentives for companies to create jobs and investment in our home communities, the majority of state governments lined up against the bill and killed it in the Senate. Well, we won't give up on it, and it's up to you, the people, to hold your states accountable, including my home state of Tapanuo, and ask the tough questions about why they're so opposed to private companies investing here at home." "As a final note, we've taken a stand for a peaceful solution to settle the Haals crisis once and for all. We will call for a new referendum that is free and fair, with a minimum of 60% voter participation, and the will of Haalsian voters will be honored. If they choose self-determination outside of Falleentium, then that is their choice, and they will go free. If they choose to stay in Falleentium, then appropriate measures will be taken to ensure that terrorists do not stand in the way of the people's will." "That's all I have time for tonight, but please feel free to pick up an updated party platform pamphlet on your way out. Thank you for your time tonight, and I will see you all on the campaign trail when the election season begins." Category:The Imperial Constitution